


Reaching Out (Rescue Me)

by tisfan



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: For Science!, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Walking In On Someone, and then joining them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Bruce Banner wasn't quite sure that getting a handjob from Tony Stark counted as science-related activities.He's positive that Pepper joining in the fun runs counter to limiting the scientific variables.And yet, it's the first time he's been touched in years, the Hulk is nowhere to be found, and he wants... oh, he wants to...





	Reaching Out (Rescue Me)

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU Kink Bingo, square N4

As long as Pepper Potts had been working for, with, and around Tony Stark, she should stop being surprised when she walked into a lab, his workshop, or living room, and saw him doing something weird.

Maybe she liked being surprised; Tony hadn’t quite figured it out yet. He knew how  _his_ brain worked, but he hadn’t been able to extrapolate any sort of pattern for other people.

What he did know is that she walked in and it was a hard choice on who turned more red with embarrassment; her for walking in on him give Bruce a hand...

...or Bruce, for having Pepper witness Tony jerking him off.

To give Pepper credit, cheeks flaming, she lifted her chin and said, “Mr. Stark, I need your authorization for the--”

While Bruce scrambled for his loose-fitting pants that were currently around his ankles.

And Tony checked the readouts on the computer, because  _damn_ , this was some good data.

“Oh, my god, oh my god, oh--”

“Brucie--”

“Tony, shut up--”

“Mr. Stark, do you--”

“Everyone chill!” Somewhat to Tony’s astonishment, both of them listened. Bruce’s erection hadn’t flagged at all, and in fact, his cock was straining at the front of his sweatpants like an overeager puppy.

“Bruce,” Tony started again, only to have Pepper interrupt him with “-- I uh, I can come back later.”

“Oh, really I am so, so sorry about this,” Bruce protested.

“I think you’re both overlooking something important here,” Tony said and before either of them could dissolve into a puddle of embarrassment, Tony blurted out the rest of it-- “we did it. It works, Bruce! Don’t you think that if Hulk was going to pop out, here, it would have happened?”

Bruce was so started by that particular revelation that he let go of his sweatpants, which promptly dropped back around his ankles, and yanked the holodisplay over to him, studying the readings with eager eyes.

He wasn’t the only one in the room who had eager eyes, because if Tony wasn’t mistaken, Pepper had come to an abrupt awareness of exactly what Bruce was packing. It might not have been green, but Bruce’s normal equipment wasn’t at all lacking. Tony might have been a wee bit jealous, except that he’d long since learned that not everyone with a big dick had any idea how to use it.

“Don’t you think that it might have been safer for Bruce to, um… experiment on his own?” Pepper asked. She took a few steps into the room.

“Did that already,” Bruce said, absently flicking through the data, mortification gone.

“Several times, as a matter of fact,” Tony said. “But it was time for a more hands-on approach. It’s all good and well to be able to get some stress relief, but the main goal was for Bruce to be able to have a more normal--”

“Even being able to jerk off was a huge accomplishment,” Bruce said. “Honestly, Tony, you have no idea.”

“Oh.” Pepper’s voice was higher than normal, the blush spread across her cheeks like poppies. “Um… is there anything I can do to help?”

_Plenty_. Hnnng. Tony was a terrible person, he knew it, and he bit his lip to keep from making the first eight, no ten, no thirteen, things that popped into his mind. Fortunately he was pretty good at--

“No, I meant what you thought I meant, Tony,” Pepper said. “I am completely okay with having the two best brains in the world naked. With me. Also naked, in case you’re missing the point.”

_God_ , he loved it when Pepper talked dirty.

“Miss Potts--”

“Pepper.”

“Pepper, you don’t--”

“If you’re not interested, that’s one thing--” her gaze flicked down to where Bruce still hadn’t pulled his pants up and yeah, okay, that was still happening and the palm of Tony’s hand itched where he’d been stroking Bruce off, and his mouth watered, and then he had a lovely, lovely picture in his head of Pepper sucking Bruce off while Tony had his way with that luscious, curved backside and those amazing thighs and…

“Yeah, okay, Brucie, either get with the program, or say  _no_ , but in either case can we have something going on here?” Tony burst out.

“Rude.” Pepper rolled her eyes. “Give the poor man a break, he probably hasn’t seen a naked anyone in years. You can’t overwhelm him.”

“I’ve seen you naked, and you overwhelm me,” Tony pointed out.

“If you want me to go--”

“That’s not what’s on the table, Bruce,” Pepper said, easily. “I’m offering a three-way, with Tony and me.  _For science_.”

“Oh.” Bruce appeared to consider it for a few moments, or maybe his brain was just rebooting. “Okay.”

***

Pepper slipped the buttons through their holes, tossing the silk shirt over one of the lab tables. The skirt slid down next, leaving her in her underthings, a pair of stockings, and her favorite Valentino sling-back heels. She left the slip on; Tony was tactile and he adored pushing silky, soft fabric around on her skin.

“You know this could be dangerous,” Bruce said as she stepped closer to him, his arms coming up to either warn her away or pull her closer, as if even he didn’t know what he wanted.

“I’ve been dating Tony Stark for three years now,” Pepper said, letting her mouth curve up in a smile. “Do you think I don’t know danger? Do you even begin to imagine that there’s not a part of me that  _craves_ it?”

It was, for her, the eternal conflict. She was excited by danger, she was thrilled by it. Tony’s heroics got her hot and bothered. And at the same time, she was desperately afraid of  _Tony_ in danger, Tony getting hurt.

Bruce’s gaze flicked up, over her shoulder. “Tony?”

She didn’t even have to look; Tony would be all eyebrows and knowing, leering smirk. If she was into it, he was into it. That had always been the way it was, she didn’t expect it to change.

“First off,” Pepper said, because now that it was on, there were some aesthetics to worry about, “lose the clothes, boys. Bruce, Tony, you are overdressed for the party.” That taken care of, she locked the lab’s door with the remote.

A hand on Tony’s shoulder and he was back on his knees, which was how she liked him. He nudged at her calf until she got one leg looked up, the toe of her shoe on his shoulder, heel pressing against his collarbone, which kept her spread and vulnerable, which is how he liked her. And forced her to lean heavily on Bruce, to keep her balance, and based on the way Bruce reached up, hesitantly, to touch her breast through her bra, then moaned into her mouth to kiss her, that was how he liked it.

Tony rubbed up her leg, hands wandering, teasing. He took a great handful of her slip, stropped his cheek along it like he was a cat.

Bruce took possession of her mouth. Unlike Tony’s quick and clever fingers, Bruce’s hands were huge, the scrape of callus over her skin sending sizzles of pleasure down her spine. His lips were also slow, deliberate. Opening her mouth to his, exploring and tasting. His mouth was firm on hers, let her head loll back into his kiss. His tongue was hot and insistent.

In a way, he tasted much like Tony, coffee gone cold and stale pastries. The taste of absent-minded eating. The taste of  _science_.

Pepper was swept away in it, like drinking in electromagnetic pulses and metallurgy. Like licking the stars.

Bruce’s arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer, as Tony shoved the silk slip up onto her hips. He nipped at her thigh, then tugged her underwear down with his teeth. Tony kissed downward, then up again, on the sensitive skin inside her thigh. All the way up until his tongue was exploring the folds of her pussy.

Quivering excitement slithered down her spine, and she made soft noises into Bruce’s mouth. He moved one hand down her body, over her belly, and then under the slip. Tony sucked in Bruce’s finger, and then let him explore along Pepper’s body, his finger’s slick with Tony’s spit, mingled with Pepper’s fluids.

Pepper was caught up in a dizzying whirl of sensation and she clung to Bruce’s shoulder to keep herself upright as the two of them teased and tormented her. Bruce ducked his head, licked at her nipple through the material of her bra, the fingers on his other hand trying to work the clasp. “Shit,” he muttered, when one of the delicate hooks popped off, but she didn’t have time to worry about it because then his mouth was on her nipple and she gave up all hope of coherency, moving wildly toward sensation, chasing their combined touch.

Tony’s fingers joined his lips and it was too much, almost, for her to bear. She surrendered to it, sinking in a sea of feelings and happy to drown there. She moved her hands eagerly over Bruce’s shoulder, the other one going to tug at Tony’s hair, keep his head right there, his mouth closed over the delicate, sensitive flesh of her clit.

Bruce’s fingers moved in her, huge and wide, until he was fucking her with two fingers, a harsh counterpoint to Tony’s gentle tracing lines. Heat pooled in her belly and she didn’t even care when the seam of her slip gave way.

She rocked her hips against them because she had to move, had to, couldn’t keep still.  _Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t…_ she couldn’t even have said if she spoke out loud. Whatever. They seemed to hear her, redoubled their efforts and she was spinning, weightless, rushing toward a release stronger than anything she’d experienced before.

Bruce touched her like he was stealing her secrets and Tony licked and suckled at her like he was determined to drive her crazy. It worked, because she gave up everything to them, surrendering with a low, throaty cry. She knew what had to happen, every cell in her body knew.

She whined, urgently, and then,  _oh_ , Bruce crooked his fingers inside her and Tony pressed down on her with his tongue, and suddenly it was everything and anything and all things at once. Her body was quivering and quaking with need. Bruce stroked her, more urgently, and she nearly fell over, wracked by shudders of pleasure.

She tossed her head back, cried out to the uncaring ceiling tiles. “Oh, god.”

The whole world seemed to shift and change and gravity didn’t apply. Every muscle in her body contracted to the point of vibrating like a guitar string and then  _let go_ , all at once… she rode the crescendo up, and then wave after wave of delight, pleasure, ecstasy tumbled her in its grip until she was shaking.

She found herself clinging blindly to Tony, with Bruce pressed against her side, keeping her upright as she jolted through aftershocks.

“Oh.” Was really all she had to say.

***

Strange, not to hear the Hulk in his head. Tony had done… something. Something that sort of put the Hulk to sleep. It was like having a huge cotton ball in his head. Or like going to the dentist and getting Novocain. An empty heavy nothingish.

Touching himself had been desperate relief. Doing for himself was amazing, and then Tony had suggested helping. For science.

Which, okay, yeah, so Bruce hadn’t had someone else touch him for quite a long time, and Tony was slyly sensual. And he wasn’t beyond milking it a bit, standing at an angle to let Bruce get a view of Tony’s magnificent ass.

So, he’d said yes, and that had been… wow. He’d been maybe another three minutes from blowing his wad right in Tony’s face when Pepper walked in on them.

_And nothing happened._

Now Pepper was on her knees, her hair a mess of tangles, and her mouth red and swollen and  _used_. She had one hand on Tony, stroking up and down that proud, hard length. The other was on Bruce’s thigh, holding herself steady while she guided him into her mouth.

Oh.

Oh, god, that felt amazing. His brain whited out with pleasure.

Tony wriggled a little, getting closer, and then added his hand to Pepper’s, both of them working Bruce’s cock in tandem, and he found himself clutching at the lab table behind him, swearing desperately.

“Oh, yes, like this.” Pepper tugged them closer together until their dicks were touching, and Tony’s hand wandered from his to Bruce’s and back, wet with spit and slick and squeezing their cockheads together.

Bruce thought he was going to lose his mind.

And then Pepper’s mouth came down on them, both at once. And Bruce  _knew_ he was going to lose his mind.

Little volcanoes of sensation popped off, spreading heat along his bones. If Pepper spoke, or Tony quipped, Bruce had no idea, he was lost to it, that lush mouth of Pepper’s with her quick-moving tongue, the way his cock felt, rubbing against the velvet steel length of Tony’s. The sounds they all made together, the smell of sweat and the taste of skin.

“Perfect.”

Wave after wave of bliss flowed over and through him, thrilling shockwaves. He strained to breathe, reached for completion.

Tony groaned, a dark, sinful, utterly perfect sound and his cock throbbed and grew even hotter, and then Bruce was holding on to Tony’s hip, pulling him closer, wanting as much of his skin against Tony’s. Their mouths crashed together, their first kiss lost in a second, third, eighth, a dozen.

Bruce moaned into Tony’s mouth, bit at his lower lip, sucked on his tongue, and then…

… then… the cyclone of sensuality was more than he could bear. He tore his mouth free from Tony’s with a cry, and then everything,  _everything_ spilled out of him.

Come frothed over Pepper’s lips, spilled across Tony’s cock, and then Tony was shivering. He tucked his face against Bruce’s shoulder and muffled a scream against his skin. Come dripped down Pepper’s chin, splattered over her naked breasts and ran down toward her belly.

“Oh,  _god_.”

“Hey, hey, now, don’t swoon, big guy,” Tony said, laughing. He propped Bruce up a little on one side. Bruce reached down and wiped off Pepper’s lower lip with infinite tenderness.

“I’m not going to faint, Tony,” Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you know, you went from years of celibacy -- 0/10 do not recommend -- to having a wild threesome. You’re allowed to be overwhelmed.”

Pepper was using the scrappy remains of her slip to wipe her face. She gave Tony a sweet smile. “Sometimes you gotta run before you can crawl.”

“If that’s running, I can’t wait to try  _flying_.” 

**Author's Note:**

> The title is based on a song, "Rescue Me (How the Story Ends)" and is kinda a joke/pun on Pepper's Armor, Rescue.


End file.
